19 Czerwca 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.50 Kocham tylko ciebie (For Your Love) (31) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Holly Robinson Peete, James Lesure, Dedee Pfeiffer, D.W. Moffett (22 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Fraglesi - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1982 (25 min) (stereo) (dubbing) 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Dotyk anioła (Touched by an Angel) (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Tim Van Patten, wyk. Roma Downey, Della Reese, John Dye, Chris Burke (41 min) 10.50 Rodzina prawie doskonała - magazyn 11.10 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż Jacka Czaplarskiego 12.45 Nieparzyści (10) - serial dokumentalny Ewy Straburzyńskiej (stereo) (powt.) 13.10 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 13.35 Ładna historia! 13.45 Rok obrzędowy (3): Złe moce i święci - film dokumentalny 14.15 Mistrzowie: Marek Rostworowski - felieton 14.35 Historia na taśmie filmowej (7/10): Kryzys sueski - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (stereo) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 15.30 Magazyn olimpijski 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (361) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Kotulanka, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Małgorzata Ostrowska (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1155) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.25 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 18.40 Studio festiwalowe - Opole 2000 19.00 Wieczorynka: Madeline - serial animowany, Francja 1993 (24 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.05 Klasa na obcasach (6/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Małgorzata Potocka, wyk. Katarzyna Antoniewicz, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Olimpia Ajakaye, Jan Jaworski (30 min) 20.40 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 20.45 Studio sport: ME w piłce nożnej - mecz Włochy - Szwecja 22.35 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 22.50 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Sportowy flesz 23.25 Tacy jak my (The Sum of Us) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1994, reż. Kevin Dowling/Geoff Burton, wyk. Jack Thompson, Russell Crowe, John Polson, Deborah Kennedy (96 min) 01.00 Gospodraka - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 01.25 U progu... (powt.) 01.40 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 01.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.50 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (243) - telenowela 9.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi (11/13) - serial komed., Polska 9.55 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (14) - serial obycz., Niemcy 10.45 Wyprawa z National Geographic - film dok. 11.10 Na dobre i na złe (32) - serial 12.05 Familiada - teleturniej 12.30 Arka Noego - magazyn 12.55 IV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej Warszawa '99 13.40 Bez kurtyny 14.05 Scena młodego widza: Julian Tuwim - moje słowa - sztuka, Polska 14.40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 14.55 Radio Romans (21) - telenowela, Polska 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Lada dzień (16) - serial 17.00 Małe ojczyzny: Same stamtąd - film dok. 17.20 Interklasa - witajcie w Internecie 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci: Wakacje w Internecie - magazyn 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Tele Milenium - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Koń, który mówi czyli trzy 5-latki Konia Polskiego - prog. 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Trójkąt bermudzki - film sensac., Polska 23.15 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 23.20 Studio sport: ME w piłce nożnej - retransmisje 1.15 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 1.20 Maria Antonina - dramat histor., USA 3.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Wielka księga natury: "Małpy" - serial anim. 7.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Mieszkaj lepiej 8.45 To jest temat - magazyn 9.00 Kassandra - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 9.50 Regionalna z anteną 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Rodzina Nardich (18/20) - serial obyczajowy prod. włoskiej 11.25 Taka jest szkoła 11.40 Znane nieznane: Portret sarmacki - serial dok. 12.15 Kompozytorzy: Georg Gershwin - felieton 12.30 Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - magazyn poradnikowy 13.00 Telewizyjny mag. przyrodniczy 13.30 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program informacyjny 14.30 Eastenders (61/130) - serial prod. brytyjskiej 15.00 Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieic 15.30 Etos - program religijny 15.55 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Motorsport - magazyn 16.35 W pogoni za dokumentami 16.55 Pół godziny dla rodziny - magazyn 17.30 Gdański Dywanik - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama 18.20 Punkt 18.30 Kontury 18.45 Tygodnik gospodarczy 19.00 Panorama powiatów 19.30 Wielka księga natury: "Małpy" - serial anim. 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kassandra - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej (powt.) 21.30 Panorama 21.40 Halo Trójka 22.00 Eastenders (61/130) - serial prod. brytyjskiej (powt.) 22.30 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 22.45 Mieszkaj lepiej 23.00 Na planie filmowym: "Operacja Koza" cz. 2 23.05 Kamerton - mag. muzyki klasycznej 23.30 Policjanci z dzielnicy 23.40 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Voltron (92) - serial anim. 7.25 Sok z żuka (1) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 AlIo, Allo (55) - serial komed. 8.30 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (27) - serial przygod., USA 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (15) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.30 Luz Maria (141) - telenowela 11.30 Karolina w mieście (31) - serial komed., USA 12.00 Hudson Street (22) - serial komed., USA 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - prog. satyryczny 14.00 Piramida - teleturniej 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Sok z żuka (2) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Herkules (40) - serial fantast., USA 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (32) - serial obycz., Brazylia 17.45 Luz Maria (142) - telenowela 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (16) - telenowela 20.00 Życiowa szansa (8) - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Hot Shots 2 - komedia, USA 22.40 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Izabela (2) - serial komed., Polska 23.55 Super Express TV 0.15 Kto cię tak urządził? - melodramat, USA 2.00 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.05 Anna (127) - telenowela 6.55 Telesklep 7.15 Dennis Rozrabiaka (42) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.40 Łebski Harry (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.00 Inspektor Gadget (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.25 Maska (51) - serial anim. 8.50 Telesklep 9.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (56) - serial obyczajowy 9.55 Rozmowy w toku 10.50 Kłamstwo i miłość (59) - serial obyczajowy. Meksyk 11.35 Telesklep 12.05 Angela (19} - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Wybacz mi - talk show 13.55 Dennis Rozrabiaka (42) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Łebski Harry (17) - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 14.40 Inspektor Gadget (10) - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 15.10 Mecz NBA 16.10 TVN Fakty Regionalne 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer tvn (za zgodą rodziców) 18.05 Nigdy Cię nie zapomnę 157) - serial obyczajowy. Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela (20) - serial obycz. 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Miasteczko (13) - serial obyczajowy. Polska 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny (dla dorosłych) 22.30 Fakty. ludzie. pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.25 Pogoda 23.30 Norman w tarapatach (22) - serial. USA 24.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 0.30 Wprost TV 1.00 Pocztówki znad krawędzi - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 3.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 6.00 nuta.pl - mag. muzyczny 7.00 Meta - prog. internetowy 7.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 8.30 Sally czarownica - ser. anim. 9.00 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 9.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - ser. anim. 10.00 Viper - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 11.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial prod. polskiej 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 13.00 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 13.25 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.15 Meta - prog. internetowy 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.15 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial animowany 17.15 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 18.55 Rajska plaża - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułosć i kłamstwa - serial prod. polskiej 20.40 Zemsta żon - horror science fiction prod. amerykańsklej 22.30 Życie jak sen - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 23.10 VIP - magazyn sensacji 23.20 TP SA MUSIC & FILM FESTIVAL - Tom Waits - reportaż 23.55 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial 0.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 0.35 nuta.pl - mag. muzyczny 1.35 Meta - prog. internetowy 2.10 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 3.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.30 Sunset Beach 7.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Calvln i pułkownik, Nietykalni Elliota Myszy 8.10 Perła 8.55 Cobra - oddział specjalny 9.45 Straż krolewska - film 11.30 Teleshopping 12.35 Beczka śmiechu 13.00 Sunset Beach 13.45 Potwór z bagien 14.10 Z ust do ust 14.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper. Bionix. Exosquad, Dragon Ball 16.35 Sunset Beach - ser. 17.20 Perła 18.05 Cobra - oddział specjalny 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Beczka śmiechu 19.55 Najezdźcy z kosmosu - film 21.35 Moje drugie serce - dramat 23.20 Zoom 23.50 Najeźdzcy z kosmosu - film 1.20 Moje drugie serce - dramat Polsat 2 8.00 Reporterskim okiem (8) - ser. 8.55 Biznes Tv - wiad. gosp. 9.00 Graffiti 9.10 Kalejdoskop 9.40 Super Express Tv 9.55 BIznes Tv - wiad. gosp. 10.00 INFORmator Giełdowy 10.25 Przeglad Wydarzeń Tygodnia 10.55 Biznes Tv 11.00 20 lat minęło (23) - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kuchnia smakosza (11) - ser. 12.00 Potwory spod znaku Halloween (3) - ser. 12.55 Biznes Tv 13.00 60 minut 13.55 BIznes Tv 14.00 Barbara Walters 14.55 Biznes Tv - wiad. gosp. 15.00 Informator - tydzień 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes Tv - wiad. gosp. 16.00 Na pastwę płomieni 16.25 Świat odkryć 16.55 Biznes Tv 17.00 Real Tv (3) 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut 18.40 Temat dnia 18.55 Real Tv 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Sport 19.40 Super Express Tv 19.55 Sekrety gwiazd 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Sport 20.57 Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes Tv 21.10 Raz. dwa. trzy 21.40 Graffiti 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Sport 21.57 Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes Tv 22.10 INFORmator Giełdowy 22.35 Super Express Tv 22.50 INFORmator Prawny 23.20 Biznes Tv 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publ. 24.00 Biznes Tv 0.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.10 Sport - telegram (powt.) 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Glelda 8.45 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 9.00 Klan (353) - serial prod. polskiej 9.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 10.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Jeśli się odnajdziemy - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (powt.) 11.40 Dziennik telewizyjny (powt.) 11.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Pejzaże polskie Jerzego Wolffa - film dokumentalny Henryka Urbanka (powt.) 12.45 Klan (353) - serial prod. polskiej 13.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 13.30 Lalka (4/9): Pierwsze ostrzeżenie - serial prod. pol. (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ojczyzna- polszczyzna: Marsz protestacyjny 15.25 360 stopni dookoła ciała: Osteoporoza - magazyn medyczny 15.40 To jest mój Wojaczek 16.00 Muzyczny Serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Przybysze z Matplanety: Pechowy słoń - program edukacyjny 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.40 Gosć Jedynki 18.50 Klan (353) - serial prod. polskiej 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygód kilka wrobla Ćwirka. To moje podwórko - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wladomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Zabijcie czarną owcę - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej 21.30 Kulisy PRL-u: Mała stabilizacja 22.00 Kronika końca wieku - magazyn 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Ze sztuką na ty: Tak mi się snuje... Kraków - reportaż Doroty Cham:zyk 23.15 Wielka sztuka Stefana Stuligrosza. Stanisław Moniuszko - II Litania Ostrobramska 23.35 Muzyka w zabytkach: Allessandro Marcello - Koncert d-moll na obój, smyczki i b.c 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.25 TV Polonia zaprasza. Omówienie programu dnia 0.35-6.00 Powtórzenia Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (*) 7.45 Łapu capu (*) 7.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia (*) 8.00 Rodzina piratów - serial anim. 8.25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - ser. anim. 8.50 Łapu capu 9.00 Przyjaciele V - serial 9.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Jerzy Ryba - serial anim. 9.30 13 posterunek 2 - ser. kom. 10.00 Awantura o Basię 11.40 Deser. Dzień Matki - film krotkometrażowy 12.00 Nie zapomnij mnie - obyczajowy. USA 13.30 Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 14.00 Aktualności filmowe 14.30 Księżniczka Nilu - serial anim. 15.00 Julia - dramat obyczajowy USA 16.55 Deser. Terapia grupowa - film krótkometrażowy 17.15 Kraina zabawek - animacja USA 18.30 Rodzina piratów - serial anim. 18.55 Mysz-aniołek - serial anim. 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (*) 19.20 Nie przegap {*} 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (*) 19.45 Łapu capu (*) 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia (*) 20.00 Nieustraszony - sensacyjny USA 21.35 Cud miłości - film dok. 22.30 Spor adwokatów - dramat obyczajowy USA 0.20 Uwierz w wilkołaka - thriller prod. USA 1.50 Mój brat Kain - thriller prod. USA 3.20 Zabójca - dramat sensacyjny 5.30 Mała księżniczka - familijny prod. amerykańskiej (*) program nie kodowany HBO 06.50 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Jessica Lange - magazyn filmowy 07.20 Flubber - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Robin Williams, Marcia Gay Harden, Christopher McDonald, Wil Wheaton (90 min) 08.55 Żelazną ręką - film historyczny, Polska 1989, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jerzy Kryszak, Halina Labonarska, Krzysztof Kolberger (105 min) 10.40 Aniołek (Undercover Angel) - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Bryan Michael Stoller, wyk. Yasmine Bleeth, Dean Winters, Casey Kasem, Emily Mae Young (90 min) 12.15 Miłość na Puerto Rico (Flight of Fancy) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Noel Quinones, wyk. Dean Cain, Talisa Soto (96 min) 13.55 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Jessica Lange - magazyn filmowy 14.25 The Commitments - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania/USA 1991, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Robert Arkins, Michael Aherne, Angeline Ball, Andrew Strong (112 min) 16.20 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 16.45 Syn chrzestny (Godson) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Bob Hoge, wyk. Deren Abram, Carlos Alazraqui, Craig Barnett, Joey Buttafuoco (100 min) 18.30 Cobra - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. George Pan Cosmatos, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Brigitte Nielsen, Reni Santoni, Andrew Robinson (87 min) 20.00 Więcej szmalu (Mo' Money) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Peter MacDonald, wyk. Damon Wayans, Marlon Wayans, Stacey Dash, Joe Santos (90 min) 21.35 Wyznania w taksówce - program dokumentalny 22.45 Plan Zuzanny (Susan's Plan) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Landis, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Nastassja Kinski (85 min) 00.15 Błękitna laguna (The Blue Lagoon) - film przygodowy, USA 1980, reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Brooke Shields, Christopher Atkins, Leo McKern, William Daniels (100 min) 02.00 Zagadka proroka (Prophet's Game) - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Irving Belateche, wyk. Dennis Hopper (100 min) 03.45 Przed odlotem - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Krzysztof Rogulski, wyk. Mariusz Benoit, Grażyna Szapołowska, Jerzy Kryszak, Igor Przegrodzki (93 min) 05.20 Aniołek (Undercover Angel) - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Bryan Michael Stoller, wyk. Yasmine Bleeth, Dean Winters, Casey Kasem, Emily Mae Young (90 min) Planete 06.00 Cudowne machiny (1/3): Podróże w przestrzeni i w czasie 06.40 Zapomniane kino: Belgrad 06.55 Zapomniane kino: Malezja i Indie holenderskie 07.05 Aktualności z przeszłości (73) 08.00 Cotton Club w hotelu Ritz 09.05 Mam na imię Maceo 10.35 Wielkie wystawy: Dzieje Scypiona 11.05 Zapiski z Phenianu 12.15 Ginące kultury (11/13): Magda 12.45 Prekursorzy (11/12): Tupolew TU-144 13.35 Walizka 13.50 Armia XXI w. 14.40 Riwiera (1/3): Luksus 15.30 Życie uchodźców 16.35 Europa - nasza historia (1/3): Lata 1945 - 55 17.35 Sklep (3/6): Detal czyli szczegół 18.05 Tęczowe dzieci 19.10 Podróże w czasie - Wyprawa Sindbada żeglarza 20.05 Na tropach przyrody: Tereny łowieckie drapieżników 20.30 Moje siedem matek 21.50 Dietrich Fisher-Dieskau - Lekcja trzecia: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 22.20 7 dni z kanałem Planete 22.45 Pociąg sierot 23.40 Podróże dookoła świata - Filipiny 00.10 Amerykański Cezar (4/5): Ostatni szogun 01.05 Krzyk przodków TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany, (24 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989 (24 min) 08.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 08.05 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.50 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Rodzina Nardich (18/20) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Gianni Lepre, wyk. Agnese Nano, Giovanni Guidelli, Vanni Corbellini, Paola Pitagora (52 min) 11.25 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 11.40 (WP) Znane nieznane: Portret sarmacki 12.15 (WP) Kompozytorzy: G. Gershwin 12.30 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Wyprzedzić chorobę - magazyn medyczny 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Ale heca - program dla dzieci 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Ekstraliga żużla: Polonia Bydgoszcz - Pergo Gorzów 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany, (24 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Nie czekaj! (Don't Wait Up) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Tony Britton, Nigel Havers, Dinah Sheridan, Jane How (29 min) 23.30 (WP) Cały ten jazz - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury (3/52) - serial animowany, (24 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka (99/123) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989 (24 min) 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 08.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki (powt.) 08.20 Raport ekologiczny (powt.) 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Kassandra (11,12/300) - telenowela 09.50 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Rodzina Nardich (18/20) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Gianni Lepre, wyk. Agnese Nano, Giovanni Guidelli, Vanni Corbellini, Paola Pitagora (52 min) 11.25 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 11.40 (WP) Znane nieznane: Portret sarmacki 12.15 (WP) Kompozytorzy: G. Gershwin 12.30 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders (61/130) - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Warszawskie muzea 16.35 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy 16.45 Przygody Robin Hooda (29) - serial przygodowy, USA 1938 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Bankier domowy - program ekonomiczny 18.40 Wieści z ratusza 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Wielka księga natury (3/52) - serial animowany, (24 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra (11,12/300) - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders (61/130) - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Nie czekaj! (Don't Wait Up) (7/12) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Tony Britton, Nigel Havers, Dinah Sheridan, Jane How (27 min) 23.30 (WP) Cały ten jazz (8/13) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 00.00 Zakończenie programu